Cerita Abal Abal Karakter Baka to test
by Fanny Lim
Summary: Ini adalah kumpulan cerita abal abal yg saya buat dgn imajinasi saya sendiri,walaupun dari anime lama,tetapi saya tetap membuat ff ini walaupun yg baca hampir gak ada! dukung yee ane untuk buat ff ini :v
Cerita Abal-abal karakter Baka to test

Chap sang idiot kelas 3E

"maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"Tanya pemuda smp kepada seorang gadis berambut coklat manis,gadis itu menjawab"maaf,aku tidak bisa menerimanya",sang cowok kaget dan tetap berjuang"aku sungguh mencintaimu!",sang gadis menghela napas dan berkata"kamu masih yakin? aku ini cowok loh"pemuda tersebut melongo ngak percaya,sosok gadis manis didepannya itu cowok,dan berkata"eh? Itu bohongkan?","tidak,aku serius,aku cowok,perlu bukti?"ucap gadis itu(?),pemuda itu hanya terdiam,lalu tiba tiba gadis itu membuka rompi dan seragamnya sehingga Nampak dada nya yang rata,wajah pemuda itu memerah dan berkata"uwahh! Kamu ngapain! Cepat pakai lagi bajumu!"sambil menutup wajahnya yang memerah dan mimisan,gadis itu kemudian memasang bajunya lagi,dalam hati pemuda itu,ia berkata"ternyata dia tepos toh",setelah selesai,gadis itu berkata"sekarang kau sudah percaya kan? Aku ini cowok",pemuda itu berkata"ngak mungkin kamu ini cowok,klo soal dada memang banyak sih yg belum tumbuh"sang cewek itu kesal dan menunjukkan o**** nya,dan akhirnya cowok itu percaya dengan syok berat,sang cowok yang dikira cewek berkata"nee..mengapa kau bisa suka samaku,padahal kita belum pernah bertemu?",pemuda itu berkata"ehh? Oh..kejadian nya semalam pas pulang sekolah.*flashback*saat itu aku sedang kehujanan,lalu seorang gadis rambut coklat denga warna mata hijau tiba tiba datang dan memberiku sapu tangan untuk melap wajahku yang basah"ini,pakailah supaya kamu tidak masuk angin"sambil senyum,dan dia memberi payungnya"ah,dan juga pakailah ini,aku kebetulan bawa 2 tdi",akihisa terdiam dan berkata"ah..ano…terima kasih"sang gadis itu pun tersenyum dan mulai beranjak pergi,disaat itulah akihisa jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan gadis yang ditemuinya itu,dia jadi ingin mengetahui tentang gadis itu lebih banyak,dia pun mengingat ciri ciri gadis tersebut dan terpikirnya"eh,bukannya dia memakai seragam sekolahku,berarti kami satu sekolah"ketika ia sampai dirumah,dia pun menggengam payung milik gadis itu,dan berencana untuk mengembalikannya besok,walaupun ia tidak tau nama perempuan itu.

Keesokan Harinya

Saat jam istirahat,Akihisa mulai mencari gadis itu,tapi dia tidak menemukannya dimana-mana,kemudian dia mulai bertanya dengan teman temannya,"eh?perempuan berambut coklat pendek dengan mata berwarna hijau? Kami ngak pernah lihat"ucap temannya,sampai pulang sekolah akihisa pun lelah mencari perempuan itu dan mulai naik ke atap sekolah,disana lah akhirnya dia menemukan perempuan yg dicari carinya itu,gadis itu sedang berdiri melihat pemandangan kota,dan berhembusnya angin,membuat rambut serta roknya terbawa hembusan angin yang membuatnya sangat manis,dan akihisa pun memanggil gadis itu"ano..aku ingin memberikanmu payung ini"menunjukkan payung,gadis itu terkejut dan berkata"ohh,terima kasih sudah mengembalikannya"sambil senyum,lalu akihisa berkata"etto..aku tau ini sedikit mendadak tapi aku ingin menyampaikannya kepada mu..*end of flashback,baca dari kalimat awal*

Cowo yang dikira cewe itu pun berkata"ah…karena itu kah,tapi aku ini laki laki jadi kita berteman saja yah*senyum*namaku Hideyoshi Kinoshita,salam kenal ya",kemudian pemuda didepannya membalas"iya,salam kenal,aku akihisa yoshii",dalam hati akihisa"mengapa dunia ini begitu kejam samaku!*menunduk*",lalu hideyoshi berkata"nee..bolehku panggil kau akihisa-kun?"akihisa kaget sambil merona mengatakan"i..y..a"lalu terpikirnya sebuah prinsip"kalau dia imut,gak masalah kan?",akihisa pun mulai melihat badan serta wajah hideyoshi,dri penelitiannya,hideyoshi dri tubuh,suara,serta sifatnya perempuan tapi ada satu masalah! Yaitu dia punya otong!,walaupun begitu,akihisa sepertinya tak mempermasalahkan kalau hideyoshi punya otong*njayy akihisa gay!*yang penting dia imut!.

The End

#itulah prinsip akihisa terhadap hideyoshi yg kawaiii - btw akhir macam ava ini? Ini ff dibuat dgn imajinasi saya sendiri :v klo tak suke,mending ga usah baca coyy,soalnya gua kurang kerjaan mah liburan ini ga kemana mana #curhat njiir :v btw tunggu ye chap selanjutnya dgn cerita kocak asal imajinasi saya :v byeee~~

Salam Suver~

Fanny Lim


End file.
